Without limiting the scope of the present invention, its background will be described with reference to producing fluid from a hydrocarbon bearing subterranean formation, as an example. During the completion of a well that traverses a hydrocarbon bearing subterranean formation, production tubing and various completion equipment are installed in the well to enable safe and efficient production of the formation fluids. For example, to prevent the production of particulate material from an unconsolidated or loosely consolidated subterranean formation, certain completions include one or more sand control screen assemblies positioned proximate the desired production interval or intervals. In other completions, to control the flowrate of production fluids into the production tubing, it is common practice to install one or more flow control devices within the tubing string.
Attempts have been made to utilize fluid flow control devices within completions requiring sand control. For example, in certain sand control screen assemblies, after production fluids flow through the filter medium, the fluids are directed into a flow control section. The flow control section may include one or more flow control components such as flow tubes, nozzles, labyrinths or the like. Typically, the production flow resistance through these flow control screens is fixed prior to installation by the number and design of the flow control components.
It has been found, however, that due to changes in formation pressure and changes in formation fluid composition over the life of the well, it may be desirable to adjust the flow control characteristics of the flow control sections. In addition, for certain completions, it would be desirable to adjust the flow control characteristics of the flow control sections without the requirement for well intervention.
Accordingly, a need has arisen for a downhole fluid flow control system that is operable to control the inflow of formation fluids. In addition, a need has arisen for such a downhole fluid flow control system that may be incorporated into a flow control screen. Further, a need has arisen for such downhole fluid flow control system that is operable to adjust its flow control characteristics without the requirement for well intervention as the production profile of the well changes over time.